A Documentary On McDonald's by Stanford Pines
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: Stanford Pines decides to go investigate the food at McDonald's after hearing everyone in the family gushing about how good it is.
1. Chapter 1

At the Mystery Shack, the family was discussing dinner plans for tomorrow.

"So, where do you guys wanna go tomorrow?" Grunkle Stan asked. "Any ideas?"

"Oh, can we do to McDonald's?!" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Yes! McDonald's!" Dipper exclaimed, agreeing with his sister.

"Wait, did someone say McDonald's?" Soos asked, poking his head through the doorway. "Are we actually going there? Oh my god! They literally serve the best stuff over there, dude!"

"Well, the kids want to," Stan stated. "And it looks like you want it to, Soos, so we're going there tomorrow."

"YAY!" The twins and Soos cheered.

"Wait.. McDonald's?" Ford Pines, Dipper and Mabel's other great uncle, paused in writing a few notes down in his journal and looked up at the family, confused. "What is that?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh my god! How could you not know what McDonald's is? It is like the best place to eat ever!" Soos stared at Ford like he was an idiot.

"Soos, he's spent 30 years trapped in another dimension! Of course he doesn't know what it is!" Stan scoffed.

"Oh right," Soos nodded his head.

"Well Grunkle Ford," Mabel looked up at her Grunkle Ford with a smile. "McDonald's is a special place where they serve really good food!"

"Yeah, your mouth will literally exploded from it's tastiness!" Dipper explained joyfully.

"Alright, alright. It's been a long day and we all gotta rest for another day tomorrow," Stan said. "Now come on, on to bed with all of ya!" Stan ushered everyone out of the room. He turned back to see his brother staying behind. "You going to bed, Poindexter?"

"No… I'll, uh… just.. Uh, stay behind and finish some work," Ford told his brother.

"Fine. Just don't stay up too long. A grown man like you has to rest, too," Stan informed him before he went up the stairs to his room.

However, Ford wasn't focused on his work. He was thinking about McDonald's and what the kids had told him about it. _Do the stuff there really taste good?_ He wondered. _Do they literally explode in your mouth?_ Ford was really curious and decided right then and there to go investigate right away and see if it was true.

And so, Stanford Pines packed up his notes, carefully sneaked out of the shack so as not to wake anybody and setted off to find a McDonald's to see for himself and investigate the food over there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ford came into the restaurant where he found a lovely cashier woman by the counter who greeted him.

"Hello dear sir!" She greeted with a smile. "Are you interested in anything on our menu?" She motioned to the big board behind the counter.

Ford stared at it all. He thought for a moment. "Hmm… could i have everything listed?" Ford decided it was best to try everything to see how they ALL tasted. He wanted to know how the food here was after all.

The woman stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open. She was about to say something rude, but decided against it. The restaurant will earn more money when he buys a lot after all. "Uh…. okay! That'll be 40 bucks, sir!"

"Thank you!" Ford handed over his money and took a seat next to an empty booth, patiently waiting for his food.

An hour later, with a lot of struggle, all the food came.

"Okay sir! Enjoy!" The girl smiled and left back to the counter.

Ford picked up a burger. It smelled so good and it was.. So juicy. He made up his mind to put it in his mouth. His eyes widened.

"My lord! This is… wonderful!" He shoved all of it into his mouth. Then he reached for a milkshake and another burger.

"Stanley and the kids weren't kidding!" He declared. "I want more of this food!"

He shoved more and more McDonald's stuff into his mouth. It wasn't long before a circular fleshy orb appeared and pushed his sweater a bit up, revealing fat skin.

Just then, Ford's old partner, Fiddleford H. McGucket appeared and he looked shocked. "Ford?!"

Ford paused in his eating and turned to McGucket, his eyes widening. "Why, Fiddleford!" Ford cleaned his mouth, pulled a bit of his sweater down and tried to hide his gut. He looked nervous. "It's not what it looks like! My great niece Mabel forced me to eat here! I-"

Fiddleford laughed.

"Well it looks like ya found a likin to fast food stanferd, heh heh i didn't think you would. Gosh even in college you wouldn't eat that much fast food."

Ford just sat there in the booth embarrassed his cheeks turning a bright red

"I've never tried mcdonalds before….."

"Heh I can see, mind if i take a seat with ya?"

"No…. not at all."

Fiddleford went ahead and sat down at the booth with ford at this point he believed ford wasn't there because mabel made him.

"So….. why are ya really here stanferd?

"Well….. The kids, soos, and stanley kept talking about mcdonald's, and i got a little curious and decided to try it myself. After i've tasted their products i'll then write a documentary on it."

"So buyin one of evrythin is the only way to do this stanferd?"

"Yes i want to know what everything taste like before i write my review."

After the employees heard this they went straight to the manager the manager took it in his power to make sure they were to get a really great review in order to drag in more customers.

Ford had then finished his food. He sat there licking the salt, sauce, and grease off his fingers as he let out a big burp and he rubbed his belly. The manager came over to where they were sitting 0at and asked ford how his meal was.

"So… i see you're enjoying your meal sirs."

"I'm not i don't really care for ya fast food." fiddleford replied

The manager just glared at fiddleford

"Mmmmmm of course you hillbillys dont like our fast food." he mumbled to himself.

"I really enjoyed it!" ford exclaimed patting his belly

"Well then how about i bring you the highlights…..on the house." the manager said with an evil looking glare in his eyes.

Fiddleford however did not have a good feeling about this at all.. He pulled ford in a quick whisper

"Stanferd i think we should get outta here somethin tells me this guy wants more then a good review. I mean most people who order fast food end up with health risk and extreme weight gain."

"Oh fiddleford trust me i'm not eating that much, just enough to write my review on this place."

"Well if you say so." fiddleford said worried

Ford then turned around with a happy grin requesting some of his favorite choices from the menu. The manager right away walked off with fords order and money as he gave an evil grin.

"Thats right keep eating, and just wait till the calories find a home on your waistline."

He said as he watched ford continue munching on the cheeseburgers.

Over the past few hours fiddleford watched as ford continued to indulge on hamburgers, cheeseburger, big macs, fries, chicken nuggets, soda, shakes, and even the fish sandwiches.

Ford continued to eat till his sweater had started to split at the seams and rise up revealing his bellybutton with the more food he ate. His yoga pants were even splitting too since they couldn't hold in his thick thighs and round butt that was continuously adding fat to it. His waistline was even snug as well.

Fords chest even fatten up enough to where he had moobs. His arms had even grown some fat too and made his lab coat a little snug. Even his cheeks had grown nice and chubby and he had formed a double chin.

Most of all fords hands looked like a hamburger bun with six fat sausages attached to it. Ford had sat down and been eating for a few hours with mcgucket just munching on a fry. Fiddleford had fallen asleep only to wake up to ford being bigger than the booth himself.

"Woah….! stanferd ya think….maybe ya wanna uh….. Wanna stop?"

Ford just blinked at him while he held the burger in his hands, and had it in his mouth taking a bite. He then swallowed it the bite in his mouth.

"What?"

"I think ya should stop stanferd, i mean you've grown bigger then this booth."

Ford just looked down at himself, he then took his pudgy hand and squished it into his fat flesh. Causing his belly to jiggle, and ford to blush from embarrassment.

"Maybe…." he mumbled

"Stanferd i told ya this was a bad idea that you would get addicted."

"But i'm not i only ate a few burgers."

Mcgucket then gestured to all of the burger wrappers on the ground and all of the fry containers and the cups for his drinks and shakes.

"Ok…. maybe i had more than a few, and maybe i've gotten addicted."

"Come on we're leavin before you end up having a heart attack in this booth."

Ford tried to get to get up and leave till the manager came up to him.

"Leaving so soon our customer of the month?"

"Yes… i am i have ate enough to write my review."

"I can see." he said poking fords belly button. Embarrassed, ford pulled his sweater down and tried to look intimidating however it wasn't working. The manager just smirked.

"Why don't you stay you seem to enjoy our products, besides we can't risk a bad review now can we you understand right?"

"Yes i understand but if i'm risking my health it's not worth a review."

"I see…. Well it's time to take matters into my own hands then."

He then clapped his hands

"Time to show our customer of the month how we treat our "haters"."

The next thing ford knew he was tied down to the booth once more and had other employees bringing him more burgers and fries.

"Hey now let him go ya can't do this to us. We have a right to leave if we want to."

"I'm about sick of you you damn hillbilly!" the manager then turned into a giant demon with multiple arms and used black magic to send fiddleford outside he then locked the door and went back to ford.

Fiddleford knew he had to do something or else ford would be bigger than the shack he then ran back to the mystery shack knowing if someone were to help it would be ford's brother stan. By the time fiddleford got there he knocked rapidly on the door till stan came and opened it.

"This better be good specially if you're waking me up at 3 in the morning." stan said rubbing his eyes

"You gotta come quick it's stanferd hes tied down and being forced to eat burgers."

"Wait…. Burgers? But that nerds sleepin…"

Stan then recalled back to what happened before he left.

"You going to bed, Poindexter?"

"No… I'll, uh… just.. Uh, stay behind and finish some work," Ford told his brother.

"Fine. Just don't stay up too long. A grown man like you has to rest, too," Stan informed him before he went up the stairs to his room.

"That nerd he snuck out and went to mcdonalds." stan said sounding quite annoyed

"Come on ya gotta come quick they're feedin him so much hes bigger then the booth!"

"Their what!" stan said shocked

The two ran to stans car and drove down to mcdonalds before it was too late.


End file.
